Ain't No Thang
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: Sequel series to Confessions. NarutoHarry Potter XOver.Hello.I'm Leighza Ram Lupin. Something strange is about to happen to me, but, I don't know what. And I really don't want to be alone...
1. Chapter 1

_**bdsgfkjVKJEGKSADkmabsd.sbf,am ZOMFG!! SEQUEL SERIES!! CROSSOVER!! -foams at the mouth-**_

_**Yes, 'tis a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Why? Because, they're so so so so so so so so sexy. **_

_**Written for my Mee-Chan, who I love very much. Yes, this whole series is dedicated to her. She should feel special.**_

_**Mia: I always do. You know why? 'Cause I am.**_

_**Me: -opens mouth to say 'ed'-**_

_**Mia: NOT ed.**_

_**Ok, so, I know I said no sequel, buuuut, I couldn't help it! -cowers in a corner-**_

**November 11th**

Hello. My name is Leighza Ram Lupin. I am currently fourteen-years old. My birthday is on November 13th. On that day, I will be fifteen. On that day, I will officially be one year yuonger than my mother was when she met Dad. On that day, I expect my life will change greatly. More so, I hope it does. I can't wait until I'm fifteen.

I am the second to youngest child in my family. There are of us in all.

My mum, Ashley Burgany Lupin, is thirty-one-and-a-half-years old, with the maturity of a eight-teen-year-old. I believe the way Dad explained this was 'the werewolf in her matures so much more slowly than her body, that, in a way, she is still a teenager'. I, on the other hand, have always thought that it was just because she was immature.

Also, there's my dad, Remus John Lupin. He's thirty-two going on one-hundred. He acts so frail and quiet, that he gets lost with our loud, searing family. Mum says I take after him more than her. While she's shy, Dad over-rules her shy greatly.

My eldest siblinng is Nikki Angele, for the last few years, she's been working with Mum's friend Molly's son in Rummainia.

After her is Sophy Alabaster. She took a job at St. Mungo's Hospital when she was sixteen. A genius, that's what she was.

Then, it's David Samuel, he works at St. Mungo's with Sophy.

Next, Amythist Crystal, who had to be held back in her fourth year at Hogwarts for balding her Transfiguartion teacher, and is in her seventh year.

Then, Micheal Adam. He just got into his sixth year at Hogwarts.

The last of us is Avery Carson, in her third year.

All in all, a fairly average family I suppose. Except for, yesterday, Mum was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. It's every year, around this time, that things start to get weird in our family.

Aunty Angele had died around November 8th or 9th, so, that could have been the reason, but, something inside me told em that wasn't it.

When I asked Nikki, Sophy, and David why, they said that I'd get told when I was fifteen.

I can't wait until I'm fifteen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kay, sooo, here we are... **_

_**Chapter Two...**_

_**Wee!**_

_**I call on Neji's absofreakinglutely gorgeous self in this chapter several times. While Neji somewhat bothers me, he is pretty awesome. And hot. But, I'm no swooning fangirl so nyah! -sticks out tongue in a mature way-**_

**November 13th**

Mum called me into her 'office' this afternoon, her 'office' happened to be nothing but a small library in the very back of the house. She'd had this serious look on her face, like she was worried about something. I felt a tense excitement build up in my stomache, and I wanted -- _needed _-- to know what the secret was. I had to know.

She motioned for me to sit, and I couldn't help but shake my head no. I didn't want this to have to take so long that I'd have to sit down. I wanted the information quick and I wanted it at that moment.

She shrugged, "Fine. Doesn't hurt me." She leaned back in a nearby chair. Her golden eyes narrowed at me, like she was searching for something. "You know, out of all my kids, I'd have to say, you're one of the more difficult ones to read."

I shrugged. Well, it was true. You could tell exactly what the others were feeling, but, I tried to make that as difficult for people as I could. I'm nor really sure why, I just did.

She rubbed the back of her head with her knuckles and pursed her lips. "Leighza..." she sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a dark brown. "Leighza, you know I met your dad when I was sixteen, right?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That simply _too_ immature. "Yes."

Mum started to wring her hands nervously. "Well..." she looked around. Her eyes then widened and she smiled. "You remember when Amythist left for America for her birthday, and came back with black hair and a red silk dress, and your father and I told you that she'd been drunk?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"And when David suddenly disappeared, then returned, married to that red-head, Wendy? And how you all _swore _she looked like the girl from that old cartoon?"

My eyes then narrowed. "Yeah."

"All this happened whenever they turned _sixteen_." She looked at me imploringly. "Leigh, think."

"What..." I sighed, "What happened to _you_? When you turned sixteen?"

Mum suddenly looked uncormfortable. "Well, it wasn't when _I _turned sixteen that this all started. It was when -- "

"Oh, a story! I _love_ stories!"

Mum and I turned to see a slightly blueish woman gliding towards us. She was clapping madly. Her skin gave off a spectural glow that made her look happier than she had before, when she was alive. Her eyes though, held an unknown sadness. Well, unknown to me, anyway. This was my Aunty Angele, and she never told me anything. And that isn't me being full of teen angst either. She never told anyone anything. When Mum complained about her, that was her first thing on the list, how she never talked to anyone.

"Go on! I don't have forever!" She motioned for Mum to continue.

My mum's eyes lit up. "Angele, can you do me a quick favor?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Tell Leighza here what happened when Maria turned sixteen."

Aunty Angele grinned, "Okay then!" She turned to me, and whispered in a hished voice. "Your mom and Aunty Mee, and I are from a place that doesn't exist here. You know? Like, this world, that we live in, was just a book. Well, when your mom and Aunty Mee were celebrating her sixteenth birthday, they both touched this book, and voila! Here they are! And you too! Ever since then, whenever one of their kids turn sixteen, they disappear into another uhhh..."

"Realm," Mum provided.

"Realm. They disappear into another realm. Luckily, they've all come back, unlike your mom, Aunty Mee, and me."

I blinked at both of them then. "You're both wankers."

Mum shrugged, then looked at Angele, almost pityingly. "You know, Mee-Chan was _so _much better at this than you are."

Aunty Angele stomped her foot, huffed, and sunk quickley through the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at my mother. "You'd better tell me the truth, now."

"Babe, why would I lie? I don't have to lie to you, since you've got you damned fathers brain, and can tell whatever I'm thinking."

I thought for a moment, before i realized she was right. But, she _had _to have been lieing! There was no _way _that was true...was there?

She sighed. "Fine, don't believe me," she looked hard at me, "Burt Leighza, please, you're fifteen, and, in case something happens before you're sixteen, just...just be careful."

I nodded, though, I still did't believe a word she'd said.

**November 14th**

It's official, I am to never doubt my mother again. I am to hold her on the highest pedistol, and worship her as a goddess. She was right. Things were different now that I've turned fifteen.

It started when I visited Aunty Mee so that she could give me my present. It was a terribly wrapped DVD case. I pried the case open and furrowed my eyebrows. On the cover was a ridiculous cartoon drawing of a happy blonde boy, a pink-haired girl, and a black-haired boy who looked very...PMSy. In the far corner were several other characters. "Uhm..." I glanced at my mum, who was rolling her eyes at Aunty Mee and muttering something about not being able to turn everyone onto it. "Thanks, Aunty Mee, but...what is it?"

The curly haired woman gasped, and put her hand on her chest. She then looked to her children, the youngest, Warda, was standing next to her. The girl looked nothing like either of her parents, with her thick black hair, and thin rimmed glasses. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, much lighter than Maria's black ones. Her other daughter, Autum, was sitting next to me, shaking her head, telling me that I was obviously deprived. Autum's twin brother, Tobyan, had his arm around a blonde girl, who was giggling madly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?!" My aunt hissed, shocked. She looked at my mother accusingly. "You never told her about _Naruto?_"

Mum shrugged, "I guess it never really crossed my mind to delude my child into thinking that Naruto is cool."

"It is!"

I sighed, and smiled at her. "Thank you. I'll go watch it now."

"Oh! It's the whole series hun!"

I gave her a shaky smile. "Yay!"

"I'm coming, too!" I turned and saw Autum getting out of her chair, tripping slightly over her feet. "You comin' Tobez?"

He glanced at the girl, who pouted. He rolled his eyes and detachted her from himself. He shoved her away slightly and mummbled. "Go home, Chels," The girl glared at him, and disapperated with a _pop._ He looked back at Autum and grinned. "Coming,"

The three of us walked down the hall, dodging Uncle Sirius as he soared past us on his broom, yelling, 'Yee-Haw! I still got it!' and their yappy little dog, Justin, who Aunty Mee held a strong dislike for. Soon, we reached a large room filled with Muggle stuff. In one corner was a vending machine, in the other, Miss Pac-Man game. In the center, there as a ginormous televison, and many game controlers. Tobyan kicked them out of his way as he snatched up the DVDs out of my hands. He put the disc into a thin slot in the front of the TV.

The screen was black, then a moon appeared. "A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed." I rolled my eyes freely now. However, soon, I was 'aww'ing after I saw how the little blonde kid, Naruto, was ignored by the villagers. I also laughed whenever that Iruka guy blew up at him. At the end of the episode, when Naruto was saved from that creepy bloke, and Iruka offered him ramen, and told him that he graduated I almost cried.

Autum sighed and looked at me, she got up to press a buttom on the TV, and let out a shreik. Instantly, Tobyan as at her side, hiperventilating. I jumped up and ran to them. As I looked at their hands, and saw that they were in a swirling state, like Kool - Aide that was being stirred, I screamed. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, and looked down. My body looked as if it were being sucked forward by some sort of vaccume.

As I felt myself melt, I looked over at Aumtum and Tobyan. Autum was sobbing fearfully, clutching her brothers arm. Tobyan bit his lower lip and gasped in his air, then exhaled quickly. His inhaler was on the table in the kitchen, and there was no way he'd be able to get it now.

I soon lost all vision, and I felt the ground move beneath me, and me standing still. I wondered about this for a moment, then pushed the thought aside, and consentrated on beraking my neck on the bright green mass that was approaching us. I closed my eyes, and prayed to God that I'd land on something cushioned. I heard a loud _oomf!_ and the suond of a girl shrieking, and a guy muttering 'Ohmy'.I refused to move, not wanting to know what had just happened. Instead, I just muttered furiously to myself, "There's nothing wrong here, nothing at all. You're back at home, playing Wii and drinking Coke, that's all. Nothing more," I pried open one eye then snapped it back shut as I saw a frightening boy in a green suit that, looked to me, to be a Spandex material of somesort. "Bloody shited Hell, you've got to be kidding me..." I looked over at the boy again to examine him further. He was bent over infront of Tobyan, helping up a girl in bright pink eith two buns on oppisite sides of her head. Tobyan looked at the boy at that moment and blushed furiously. Next to the girl in the pink was Autum, who was nursing a bruise that was already forming on her wrist. Hearing a throat being cleared, I looked up, suprised when my cushion vibrated. I gasped at what I saw. There was a boy with pale pupil-less, lavender eyes, and long brown hair. He had pulled his hair back behinde him, though, I didn't really see the point in that, considering the tie was all the way at the bottom of his hair.

I smiled slowly at him. "Hello. I am Leighza Ram Lupin." I extended my hand to him, and he took it warily, his eyes looking far ahead of me. I looked behinde me and gasped. There was a boy in and orange jumpsuite dodging hits from a rather handsome boy in dark clothes. Diagnal from them was a girl with pink hair and pink clothes.

I blinked over at the boy in the orange and muttered. "Holy fucking shite."

Then, I passed out.

So yes, it's official, I am to never doubt my mother again. I am to hold her on the highest pedistol, and worship her as a goddess. She was right. Things were different now that I've turned fifteen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chappie Numero Tres.**_

_**Si, mi amigos, estas 'Ain't No Thang'.**_

_**This chappie ish in Tobyan's P.O.V. No, just so ya know, the only reason Tobyan and Autum are in here and not all the other six of the Lupin household...is...well...soon to come. **_

**November 15th**

I smirked as Leighza gasped and fainted. Mum had told Autum and myself that this would most likely happen. Well, not this exactly, but something quite close. She thought it be another book, buuut, aparently not.

The black-haired boy in the green jumpsuit was babbling on about him being more youthful than Autum, who would smirk, then reply, "I'm sure you are."

Leighza kept stealing glances at the brunette boy, her eyes wide, and her lower lip trembling. _Ohdeargod...not the water works..._

The carmel-headed girl whimpered loudly before letting out a banshie-like shriek, "What's happened?"

Autum automtically swarmed her nest friend, her arms outstrechted like a flying-squirelle. "Leigh! Didn't your mum tell you about this?!"

"Y-Y-Yes! B-But, it's n-hot th-huh sa-hame!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over again at the black-haired boy. He wasn't so bad looking. If I relaxed my eyes, his eye-brows ran into his hair and --

"...ninjas!"

I blinked and looked over at my sister, who was giving Leighza a supporting look, and dragging her over to the pink-haired girl, who was bickering with the girl with the buns. "_Where_ do we sign up for our headbands?"

_Headbands? Wha..._

The girl, Sakura, I knew, was staring at my sister as though she were crazy. "Iruka-Sensei, of course."

_Of course. _"Autum, what are you planning?"

The black-haired girl shrugged, then smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to be a ninja."

_Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang Ain't No Thang _

"Come on out, Autum! It can't be that bad!" Called out Leighza, laughoing already from the outfits that the Sakura girl had put her friend in. Naruto, the loud blond boy in the prange jumpsuit, was huffinf at a raven-haired boy, mummbling about being stronger than him. The raven, Sasuke, was rolling his eyes and stelling him that he was an idiot and needed to shut up.

Autum walked out in a dress that went to her knees. It was green with an orange star and a red lightening bolt going through it. The dress was tight around her chest, but got looser as it got lower. Her black hair was pulled back into two low braids, a green stripe down the center of each.

Leighza cocked her head to the side. Her gazed flicked to Sakura, "Is the dress supposed to fit her like that?"

She shook her head. "No."

I galred at her. "Better get a bigger sixe then, eh?" No one would be permitted to dress my sister as a slut.

"Other than that though?"

Leighza nodded. "It's wonderful."

I grudgingly nodded along with her. The outfit did fit my sister's personality. How she could blend in so easily with her surroundings, never standing out when she didn't want to.

Sakura looked at Leighza, contemplating on wether her hair should be up or down. I could tell that Leigh wouldn't have cared wither way, that all she wanted was to be at home with her precious school books. "Down," The pink-haired girl said desisivly. "Definatly down. Did you know that you have extremely large ears?"

Leighza blushed, and Sasuke, who'd been working on silencing Naruto, muttered, "Yuo're a vile little pink thing aren't you?" (1)

The three newcomers held back laughs. Well, the iglrs did, Toby smirked and rolled his eyes. His voice bleeding sarcasm, he asked, "Well, what are you going to put her in?!"

Sakura, being dumb enough to belive this, smiled, and reached into a bag. She handed Leighza the articles of clothing and told her to come out when she was done, or call her if she needed help with the fishnet.

As teh changing-room door shut, Sasuke looked at me, thoughtful. I arched an eyebrow as I took in this boys appearance. Well, if we were back in London, he could've been just a wonderful Naruto cosplayer. But, of course, I knew better. We were in Naru-Land, and that was that. After a while, I noted that Sasuke was still staring. "May I help you?"

"WHo are you?"

I blinked rapidly, scanning my brain for the last name of someone I could tell the truth to. "We're...related to Shizune."

Beside Sasuke, Naruto grinned, "You're related to Granny Tsunade's apprentice? Really? Weird...how?"

"Cousins. Distant, distant, distant cousins."

"Why--"

All of us shut up as Leighza entered the room. _Whoa..._

Her dress was black, and cut down to her navel. Or, rather, where her navel _would _have been, had it not been covered with bandageing all the way to her nose. Her hair framed her eyes even furthr, making the golden obs stand out further. Not one scrap of skin, besides an inch or three of her face, and her finger and toe tips, was visible. Her fingers were also covered by bandageing, and the dress fell right to her ankels, where her black ninja-boots were.

"Whoa..." I repeated, this time aloud.

Sakura turned to me, "Now, it's _your _turn."

She pushed me into the dressing room and handed me several articles of clothing before backing out.

I blinked and shrugged, putting on the clothes.

When I was done, my outfit was extremely similar to my sisters. I had a tunic-styled green shirt with fishnet to my elbow on one side, and bandageing on the other. My pants were black with many, _many _pockets. I assumed this was for my assorted weaponry. On the front of my shirt, instead of my sisters orange star and red lightening bolt, I had an orange lightening blot and a red star. I walked out of the room, only to be pushed directly back in, and wined as Sakura put a jutsu of some sort on my hair. (2) Finally, she let me leave, and I did so.

After the others nodded approvingly, and the girls and I thanked them all for their help and promised that we would be seeing them again, I turned to the two. "Sisters, shouldn't we be going to see Cousin Shizune?"

---

**1: Yay for Sakura bashing!**

**2: Heh! In all my stories, someone has magical-hair treatments.**


End file.
